Valentine's Day 2019 Event
Announcement On February 11th 2019, the main administrator of My Candy Love opened a thread detailing the rewards of the event and how to get them. You can read the announcement here. There was also a pop-up of Agatha to direct you to the event page. Mini-Game Valentine’s Day, along with its lot of flowery emotions, is coming in a few days to My Candy Love! A plant needs to be cared for! Each day, you will have 5 missions to complete. For each mission you complete, you will receive a beautiful flower to offer to your favorite crush. Note: the missions will arrive little by little throughout the day. You will have to be patient and wait between each new mission. Note from Auntie: My Dear! Take good care of the plant I’ve left you! It will bloom quite easily if you give it the love it needs. I know someone would be delighted to receive a bouquet of flowers from you! ☀Each flower that you offer will bring you a piece of a special Valentine’s Day illustration. Once complete, two exclusive outfit elements will be offered to you! You can find their variations in the shop. Note: You’ll need to collect 6 flowers of the same color for each crush. If you want to collect the flowers faster, you can purchase them for a few AP. Event Summary During the event, players could play 5 missions a day to earn flowers. These flowers could be given to love interests to unlock illustrations and clothing items. Castiel - Red Roses: * “A flower? For me? I, uh… Thanks!” * “Another one? They’re pretty but… I… Mind telling me what you’re playing at?” * “I don’t know what to say… I’m not used to getting this kind of present. Th-thanks…” * “Maybe you could’ve given me the bouquet all at once! Whatever… I kind of enjoy seeing you every day…” * “I’m going to put them all in my dressing room. I’ll have them with me before tonight’s concert… Thanks.” * “This time, I’m the one who has something for you. I know that it’ll look good on you, everything does… I can’t wait to see you wearing it.” * Items gotten: Valentine Tattoo, Valentine Wraparound Top Hyun - White Roses: ''' * “A flower for me?! Th-thanks!” * “Another one? You know… This is the first time anyone’s offered me flowers.” * “They smell so good… Thanks a million.” * “I spend my time looking at them… They make me think of you.” * “Thanks… They’re gorgeous. I hope to see you tomorrow.” * “The bouquet is beautiful. I have something for you today, too… I’m not sure you know how much I love shoes. Well, I couldn’t hold back when I saw these. And… I thought you’d like these earrings, too.” * '''Items gotten: Valentine Earrings, Valentine Shoes Nathaniel - Black/Brown/Burgundy Roses: * “A flower?! It’s kind of surprising as a gift…” * “Another one? I… Thanks.” * “I admit, you know how to choose them, I love their smell.” * “I’m going to do whatever I can to keep White from eating them. It won’t be easy, she seems to love them… and so do I.” * “Thanks… I hope you’ll have another one for me… That gives me an excuse to see you every day.” * “I never get tired of this little daily ritual… I wish it would never stop. I have something for you, too. I picked it because I’m dying to see you in it…” * Items gotten: Valentine Stone Bracelets, Long Valentine Skirt Priya - Orange Roses: * “A flower? F-for… me? Thanks!” * “A second one? Thanks, I love them!” * “Ohlala, one more? I feel awkward…” * “There are enough for a bouquet. You picked them wonderfully, I love them.” * “Another one? Name, I’m extremely touched… I’m going to take good care of them.” * “I knew you’d come today! But this time, I have a little something for you, too. I fell for something kind of… daring. I hope you’ll like it. And the bracelet is one of mine… It’s a gift from me to you.” * Items gotten: Valentine Metal Bracelets and Valentine Lingerie Rayan - Blue Roses: ''' * “A-a flower… for me? It’s exquisite, thanks.” * Name… This is a really nice gift. Thanks. * “I never get tired of them. I love their color that’s so unique. It reminds me of Klein blue, a very good choice.” * “This one is perfect, like you.” * “I’m going to have to take them home with me… The other teachers are likely to ask questions. Thanks again.” * “Thanks, but this time, let me give you this in return. The necklace is something I fell for at first sight. The blue stone it’s made of is angelite. I wanted to give you something special.” * '''Items Gotten: Valentine Necklace and Valentine Handbag Outfits forum-5c59ac333d279.jpg forum2-5c59b006e30f0.jpg|Bank exclusive outfit Shop Prices - Valentine Outfit: ''' * Valentine Tattoo - 20 Gold * Valentine Wraparound Top - 40 Gold * Valentine Earrings - 20 Gold * Valentine Shoes - 25 Gold * Valentine Metal Bracelets - 25 Gold * Valentine Lingerie - 40 Gold * Valentine Stone Bracelets - 15 Gold * Long Valentine Skirt - 45 Gold * Valentine Necklace - 30 Gold * Valentine Handbag - 35 Gold * Valentine Rose Wig - 70 Gold * '''Total: 365 Gold Shop Prices - Florist Outfit (the bank outfit): * Florist Watering Handbag - 15 Gold * Florist Tights - 20 Gold * Florist Sneakers - 30 Gold * Florist Crown of Roses - 25 Gold * Florist Overall Shorts - 50 Gold * Florist Puffy Top - 35 Gold * Florist Bouquet of Roses - 15 Gold * Florist Layered Wig - 55 Gold * Total: 245 Gold Illustrations 1091-2b3593ccb8c0a4fe_1549877528.jpg 1094-a829d4ca1ee274af_1549877662.jpg 1093-fb0137d2e03ebfbb_1549877618.jpg 1092-d1e89c414aea61b9_1549877580.jpg 1095-b79701d0cf3128bd_1549877708.jpg Asset Gallery 51366393 2050386951711676 7249956691737837568 n.jpg hearts.png bottom-left.png bottom-right.png top-left.png top-right.png side-link.png 363b42680c3f51335ea1bee684df72c0.jpg 32681aceea95bfcd01b5516565de68f7.jpg 6076621aa85302fc89fb5d84d9997370.jpg dd4b620c9074d5a1e52c5ddadc5cad90.jpg tumblr_pmrk6umOdX1vodc4go4_250.jpg hyunflower.png castielflower.png nathanielflower.png priyaflower.png rayanflower.png tumblr_pmrk6umOdX1vodc4go8_75sq.png tumblr_pmrk6umOdX1vodc4go9_75sq.png flower-lost.png Fairyvalentines2019.png valentinesun.png curtain-left.png curtain-right.png tumblr_inline_pn3qilek2G1s5el0r_75sq.png tumblr_inline_pn3qilTaX81s5el0r_75sq.png tumblr_inline_pn3qj2XHZt1s5el0r_100.png tumblr_inline_pn3qj3Bveo1s5el0r_75sq.png tumblr_inline_pn3qj3yqsu1s5el0r_75sq.png tumblr_inline_pn3qmdP2Fh1s5el0r_250.png tumblr_pn3ogkXImm1wmapvzo10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pn3ogkXImm1wmapvzo8_r1_1280.png tumblr_pn3ogkXImm1wmapvzo9_r1_1280.png tumblr_inline_pn3qn1SMRb1s5el0r_400.png tumblr_inline_pn3qni1cxp1s5el0r_250.png tumblr_inline_pn3qpc6VbG1s5el0r_250.png tumblr_inline_pn3qq3GuBq1s5el0r_400.png tumblr_inline_pn3qudi7hY1s5el0r_400.jpg tumblr_inline_pn3qudxiKz1s5el0r_400.jpg tumblr_inline_pn3quev4T41s5el0r_400.jpg tumblr_inline_pn3quhvtyY1s5el0r_400.jpg tumblr_pn3ogkXImm1wmapvzo2_1280.png tumblr_pn3ogkXImm1wmapvzo6_r1_1280 (1).png tumblr_pn3ogkXImm1wmapvzo7_r1_1280 (1).png Break down Day 1: *A Minigame where you need to catch raindrops and avoid dirty raindrops to water the flower. *A mission to buy fertilizer (costs 5 Gold) *A mission to find the Sun on one of the pages (The sun’s location varies per person and per day. It can be found at either: The main page, the city, the clothing store, your episodes page, any of the character pages/tabs, your profile, the forums, the illustrations page, your closet, or the bank. Possibly even some other places. Seriously, just check every page.): *This one will vary each day. You talk to the flower and have a dialogue choice. The correct answer: C. Let me think, how about… Mavrica! *Another minigame. You must clear all the bugs off its stem/leaves in order to keep the plant healthy. Day 2: *Talking to Mavrica again. Correct answer: A. How about “Here Comes The Sun”? *Bug removal mini game. *Find the sun. *Buy Fertilizer (5 Gold) *Watering Minigame again. Day 3: *Buy Fertilizer (5 Gold). *Talking to Mavrica. Correct answer: A. She found you in another world! *Bug Minigame. *Watering Mini game. *Find the Sun Day 4: ''' *Bug Minigame *Find the Sun *Watering Minigame *Talk to Mavrica. '''Correct Answer: B. I’m going to clean you! *Buy Fertilizer (5 Gold). Day 5: ''' *Watering Minigame. *Find the Sun *Buy Fertilizer (5 Gold) *Bug Minigame. *Talk to Mavrica. '''Correct Answer: C. And I picked… “The Little Prince”! Day 6: ''' *Find the Sun *Watering Minigame *Talk to Mavrica. Correct Answer: '''B. What do you think of tulips? *Bug Minigame. *Buy Fertilizer (5 Gold) Day 7: ''' *Bug Minigame *Buy Fertilizer (5 Gold) *Talk to Mavrica. '''Correct Answer: C. I got you an automatic water distributor. *Watering Minigame *Find the Sun Trivia * Klein Blue is a deep blue hue first mixed by the French artist Yves Klein * Angelite’s meaning is essentially calming/peaceful–in general and for relationships. * Mavrica is a Slovenian word that means “Rainbow” * Apparently Bullet for My Valentine is one of the bands Chani listens to. Category:Events Category:University Life Category:Index